Talk:Boss
What is ALV, and how did you determine the values? If anything, we should write the level at which you can obtain maximum EXP from a boss. The Japanese Wiki (http://www26.atwiki.jp/stickranger/pages/41.html) has a very very awesome wonderful incredible phenomenal amazing chart that depicts this, though it wouldn't hurt to verify those values. --bewnt 01:34, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :ALV is the "Average LV". I used simple logic finding out these values. They might be incorrect, but at least they are somewhat close. ~Yonder 01:37, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::First, you should write at least "estimated average LV". We usually don't want to include values, which are not completly proven. Second, you should tell us this simple logic (e.g. forum). --Justme2 01:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed with me2. You have not stated how you derived your "simple logic", nor do you have any proof. When it comes down to numbers such as these, you cannot just give an estimate: Wiki has no room for estimation as it may confuse/mislead readers. I will take the AVL off. --bewnt 16:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't think we have to verify every value from the Japanese Wiki. The system is clear (pattern from 1 up to 10 down to 1, shifted by level, and multiplied by a fixed factor). We would just have to verify one of the Bosses completly, verify the peak value for ever other Boss, and do enough randomly distributed samples to make sure the system is correct. But that's still a lot of work.--Justme2 01:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Category I think this article shoudl be in "stick ranger" category, not in "enemies", because it relates to whole game, not certain stage or sth. Myven 17:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : Well, I think Category:Stick Ranger enemies is the right category, because Bosses are definitly enemies. It is definitly a special type of enemies. This is similar to the types Bat, Fairy, Smiley, Snake, Spitter, Tree, Worm, which all contain several enemies. This means, they should be in this Category:Stick Ranger enemies. But Category:Stick Ranger stages is really wrong, a Boss is not a stage, a Boss is an enemy. And the Boss also is not part of the stage, he is only in the stage. :: Removed the Stick Ranger category from this article. Bosses are a subset of enemies, and therefore belong in the subcategory of enemies. According to me2, we should not place an element in both the subcategory and the main category, therefore I have removed the main category. --bewnt 16:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) : But in some cases it might make sense to put an artice both in a subcategory and in the main category. This might be true if the thing has a bigger meaning, than reflected by the category. In our case: Is a Boss more than just an (tough) enemy? I doubt it. There issn't something really special for the Boss. : If you are looking for Bosses and if you are starting at Category:Stick Ranger you should see that there are important subcategories. And you should realize that something like a Boss is of course an enemy and belongs to Category:Stick Ranger enemies. Maybe we can make them more visible or place some special text there which encourages you to look into the sub categories. I also thought about renaming the categories from Category:Stick Ranger enemies to something like "Enemies of Stick Ranger" because of the sorting. But we should have a Admin/Bureaucrats/Helper if we want to do this. :: I feel that we should stick to the current naming system. While "Enemies of Stick Ranger" sounds better and more "correct", having a "Stick Ranger" right in front is a systematic way of telling others that articles in it are related to Stick Ranger. --bewnt 16:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) : I think much more important than placing the Bosses into the main category is mentioning the importance of the Bosses for the game on the Stick Ranger main page. --Justme2 01:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Lake There is currently no lake boos in the page. : Fix'd. --bewnt 17:19, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Category Every time I pull up the 'bosses thingie on the left, it allways has too many. I can scroll down all the way, and I still can't see all of them. here's my Idea. We make more popout tabs like [stick ranger>Enemies>Bosses>'grassland bosses' And such. lake boss, and Openeing street boss, and um, cavern bosses, and so forth. That's my IDEA Malde 19:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I can see them perfectly fine. Just scroll down while your mouse cursor is on the boss menu, and you should be fine. Good idea though. --Yonder 23:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Better now? --Justme2 23:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Much!! Malde 21:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Naming I noticed how lots of bosses are as big as big enemys of the same species/head. Other bosses are even bigger (1.5 times as big). All bosses are bigger than a normal sized enemy of the same species/head. This makes 2 sizes of bosses; as big as big enemies, which I would call what their names are now, and the ones that are even bigger, which I would call "Big Color Boss Head Species" or maybe "giant Color Boss Head Species" or put the big or giant after the color. Karoo :hm, i wouldn't to it, i don't think it's necessary to distinguish between the bosses, because except their apperance nothing's different. the term "big" for the big enemies of the HC stages made sense, because they had distinctive features (100% ONIGIRI drop rate) and comparatively high AT and LP; a concept which is questionable with the new Grey Big Mask Fish... --Majorlee 16:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Desert 1 This list is missing the Desert 1 boss.Doctorseaweed 17:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :So why did you not add it? --Yonder 19:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to add picturesDoctorseaweed 19:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Term Redefinition After the Orange (formerly Boss) Castle Snake loses its boss status, we need to redefine the term "Boss". Please express your opinions. The current definition is that the enemy occurs exclusively on the BOSS screen of a stage. Ivan247 Talk Page 10:04, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :I believe that the following requirements should be fulfilled for a stage to be considered a complete stage: :#The stage must contain one, and only one, boss (except for special circumstances such as Mountaintop and the Town stages). :#The boss should be considered the last enemy listed in the book unless there is a water-based enemy on a land stage; in which case it should be considered the second-to-last. :#And, of course, the boss should only exist on the specified boss scene of its stage. :______TΣ 19:12, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Also, if there are no more new stages, the boss must appear in a boss rush stage, excluding mega bosses. That's very subjective since there may very well be new stages in the future. If not a new SR game in general (I've heard hushed rumors of this). DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:09, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Also excluding bosses of hidden stages and bosses of said boss rush stages. ______TΣ 03:44, December 30, 2016 (UTC)